


Soundwave and the box full of kittens

by KnockoutAdmirer



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockoutAdmirer/pseuds/KnockoutAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave awakes in a box full of fluffy kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave and the box full of kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneakySoundwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySoundwave/gifts).



He woke up and slowly sat up, unsure of what just happened. It all happened too fast. Someone grabbed him, someone big grabbed him and, well, knocked him out. Soundwave was still a little dazed so held his helm with one servo while balancing himself with his other.

There was something big moving all around him, occasionally scratching him with tiny blades. The thing felt weird, making funny high pitched squeaks, moving its many limbs around him to get a feel of the mech. It felt like loads of little squishy organic creatures with claws. Soundwave put his servo down to feel the creature.

He almost jumped with surprise when he found out that the large creature was in fact made up of millions and millions of tiny fluffy creatures. He picked up one of them and scanned it, trying to find out what it was. Turns out that he had awoken in a large box full with 'kittens', the name for infant 'cats'.

He stroked the fluffy kitten as best as he could with a digit, admiring it's appearance. They were all meowing and squeaking as they ran around and scratched his legs and waist in an attempt to climb up him. He slowly lifted up one of his legs and saw about fifteen different coloured kittens grabbing on for dear life.

He put the kitten he was holding down back with the others and took a look around the room he was in. He couldn't see anything else, so scanned the kittens again and found out that there was many different breeds. The kittens in his box were cute little tortoiseshell kittens.

He scooped up as many kittens as he could in his arms and carefully tipped them outside the box. He did the same again until there was only a few kittens left in the box then stepped out, being careful not to step on the beautiful creatures. He pushed the box over on its side and herded the kittens in front of it. Not feeling guilty for his next action, he quickly pushed the box over again so the kittens were now trapped under it.

He sat down in front of the box, listening to the innocent chorus of muffled meows. A few of the kittens were pushing their paws out under the box, in which Soundwave would poke them back in. He did this for a while until he got bored and turned the box back upright, catching any kittens that tried to waddle away.

He stared at the box then slowly pushed the flaps in to close it, looking around for anything to seal the box. He didn't find anything so had to hold it down himself. There was a lot of scratching and loud meowing, and at one point the kittens had managed to scratch out a little hole in the side of the box.

Soundwave lifted up the box and turned it so he could see the hole, where a kitten was trying to push its head through. It was nibbling at the cardboard, trying to make the hole wider so it could push itself out. It stopped and looked up at Soundwave, meowed then rushed back into the box to hide.

Soundwave leant closer to look at the kittens through the hole then covered it with his servo then straightened himself so he could walk over to a door on the opposite side of the room. He deployed Laserbeak, who opened the door to the outside world. Soundwave stepped out and strolled across to the end of the metal platform before carefully putting the box down and transforming. He used his cables to pick up the box, being sure to cover up the hole the kitten made in the side.

With Laserbeak flying below to ensure no kittens scratch through the box, Soundwave flew out and down to the natural wildlife of Earth. He landed in a clearing; a beautiful meadow. He landed and put the box down in front of him then transformed and slowly opened up the box.

The kittens curiously climbed over eachother and peered out over the top of the box. Laserbeak tipped the box over and flew over to land beside Soundwave. They watched as the kittens meowed and waddled around, chasing flies and pouncing on flowers. Soundwave stepped back so he could safely lay down without crushing the innocent fluffballs.

He stroked a few under their chins, receiving purrs and soft head-butts from the kittens. Some tried to leap onto Laserbeak, others tried to run around Soundwave and jump up onto his legs and arms.

The mech and mini-con spent the next hour playing around with the kittens: watching them chase eachother, catching animals, stroking and holding the kittens, picking them up and watching them land back down on their feet.

They had the best time of their lives with the box full of kittens.

The end.


End file.
